Fifteen
by Absolute Treachery
Summary: When her heart is broken into pieces and left to scatter, who does she turn to? Inspired by Guardian Angel by Nuukor and by the song Fifteen by Taylor Swift. A short One-Shot


A/N: This is possible thanks to Nuukor if I am remembering right. His or her story Guardian Angel was really inspiring so this is a work based off of his. Song is Fifteen by Taylor Swift and I thought it worked well enough into the stories mood so yeah.

* * *

Fifteen

It was a quiet melody that rang almost silently through the vibrantly green and lush valley. Nopony could really hear it, only the ones that listened. Of course, this had been her plan. She had hidden this part of herself quite well, and she didn't want anypony knowing this about her. This was her solace, the soft ringing of the guitar and the secluded valley where nopony ventured out into. It was a shame truthfully, it was just so peaceful, so nice.

"'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out. Well count to ten, take it in. This is life before you know who you're gonna be Fifteen."

She did not know what happened with her friend. With Twilight's short departure, she was the jubilant bookworm of a mare. Then, well... She was dead when she came back. Twilight's heart had been broken and scattered in the wind. She had fallen in love and then, she fell. Twilight fell in a sense. She was not who Rainbow Dash remembered. She wasn't that overly thoughtful mare who worried over every single detail. She had died a few days back already.

The mare who came back was a machine, responding only when prompted and necessary, and moving just for the sake of it. The Twilight Rainbow knew was gone, replaced. Rainbow had gotten the basics of why Twilight had acted so depressed from Applejack. Twilight had fallen in love with her lab partner in Canterlot.

Everypony was happy for Twilight. The young mare needed this, needed the love that her friends could not give. But that was all Rainbow knew. She had to leave for Manehatten to help with the weather from all the Pegasus falling sick due to the feather flu. Rainbow had only gotten back to greet Twilight at the train station. Then, well... Rainbow didn't know anymore.

Rainbow Dash wanted to help her friend, wanted to make her feel better. But she just didn't know how to. From what she knew, this was a serious occasion. It took a lot for Twilight to break down like she did. That was already a red light to Rainbow, but still, Rainbow was completely clueless on how to exactly help her broken friend.

Rainbow Dash had never fallen in love. Sure there were one or two colts here and there that caught Rainbow's attention. But that was all. She had dismissed the crushes as just attractions. Still though, wasn't love a binding of one's very being to another? To make the lover endure hardships just so the other may be happy?

Rainbow didn't know, and it's frustrating and scary at the same time. "'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them, when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around. But in you're going to realize that there are bigger things than love. But I didn't know it at fifteen."

Rainbow sighed, finishing off the last chord of the song. It was strange, contemplating how to help her friend. It went to the very basics of Ponies Foundation. Animals did not feel love, not in the sense that Ponies do at least. That was what set species apart. How one species acted from another. What morals were valued in the animal kingdom and such.

It was all just so... Confusing? Frightening? It was a lot to really think about. It was too much to figure out. Rainbow took off her guitar strap and placed the acoustic guitar in its case. See, Rainbow Dash really didn't care for all of this. She was sure that Twilight needed a friend, needed somepony to confide and trust in.

Rainbow chuckled lightly at the prospect from Twilight's prospective. She had never shown this side before, only when the mood was right did it ever show. But Rainbow had enough control to reign in her emotions for later. She wanted to be the strong one. The pony everypony looked up to and depended on in times of crisis. Rainbow Dash wanted to be the hero, she wanted to feel wanted and needed. Rainbow wanted to belong. Plus the fact that stunt flying was completely exhilarating and adrenaline filled helped with her reputation as well.

Lifting up her guitar case, she settled it on the small nook on her back. It had taken her a while to actually develop and maintain the technique to where the case didn't fall off and didn't interfere with her flying. Of course there were saddles made specifically for this but Rainbow never really found them to be very comfortable and they actually cost quite a lot.

Rainbow was home in moments, still contemplating her "plan of action". Of course she couldn't just listen. That was just step one of the solution. Rainbow needed to cheer up Twi. Rainbow Dash needed to show that she could be trusted. But how? The answer was plainly obvious. Rainbow would too share her feelings and secrets with her friend. If Rainbow expected Twi to share her deepest secrets and feelings, Rainbow had to return the favor as well. "An eye for an eye." She said.

Glancing outside, she took note that it would only be an hour or so before sunset. Rainbow grinned, her determination flaring up. By Celestia she would help her friend today and even into the night if she had to. Rainbow had to know she gave it or all. She had to know she tried. She had to help her friend.

As quick as she could with a black guitar case strapped to her back, she was off into the setting day and towards Twilight's library.

[[[P]]]

It hurt, it was painful. Not physical pain, no, there was only sleepiness from her body. Her heart hurt, her mind was dazed and unfocused. Love hurt, especially first love. This was the first time Twilight had fallen in love. She expected to go well, and it did for the first few dates. Then things had started to go downhill. Twilight just didn't know why it did. Was she not attractive enough? Was she just not interesting enough? Was she not good enough? Or was it just a cruel twist of fate?

She couldn't answer any of these questions that swam through her mind, taking up the majority of her consciousness. Everyday after her breakup, she could not get these questions out of her mind. Nor the image of the one she loved. They were so perfect. Both highly intelligent, both bookworms or eggheads, both so talented with magic. How did it all fall apart? How did it all crumble and die right before Twilight's eyes?

It hurt her, and she didn't know if she would ever really recover from this experience. Twilight had already tried to ask her mentor Princess Celestia but all of her letters had ended in failures. Twilight was clueless on how to ask? Her friends helped numb the pain with Pinkie Pie and her never ending supply of insta-party-to-cheer-Twilight-up cannons that somehow kept on appearing in her living room with the pink pony herself.

It made Twilight laugh, to at least see some sort of familiarity from her pink friend. Rarity and Applejack believed she could pull through on her own. And in all honesty, she could. Twilight would move on, it was just painful living through it alone. Of course the two still helped out with her recovery and such with talks and conversations. Fluttershy was always there too, but she could not really help. She didn't know how, and everytime she did try she would burst into tears and babble indiscernible words.

Rainbow, Rainbow was another story. She was silent, silent and watchful. Twilight had never really seen this side of Rainbow. She had truly expected the cyan mare to just tell her to get over something as silly as a break up. Twilight expected Rainbow to say "So what, you had a rough spot. Just get over it." Except she didn't. She was silent. It was unnerving to Twilight. Rainbow just seemed so alien.

Twilight yawned lightly, trudging forward. It was almost sunset, but Twilight trusted the night to keep her safe. Besides, maybe a change of scenery could help clear her mind. In less than an hour, she was there. At a small, secluded part of the valleys and plains that dotted Equestria. In truth, the country wasn't completely large. It just had neighboring countries that lived under Celestia's wing.

Twilight sat down, watching as Celestia's sun slowly settled at the horizon. She always found some sort of peace watching the sun rise and set. It was always a magical experience ever since she was a young filly. The sun was what truly lead her to her purpose in life. It had led her to magic. Celestia's sun had also represented her teacher, her confident. The sun truly did represent the princess of the day.

Warm and inviting most of the time and strong and respectable at the same time. It was also intimidating too, but that was rare. Teilight already knew Celestia did not fancy the idea of being intimidating. She only was when she needed it to be, or because the general public was really unobservant to see the Princess only wanted to fit in, to be equal with her subjects.

Slowly, the tears started to fall, dripping onto the grass below her. She held back the sobs, held back all the emotions as long as she could before she finally let go. Her body racked with the fits of sorrow as she cried. As Twilight let out her lament, let out everything she had held back for the day. The hills echoed with their own cries, answering Twilight's with their own sorrow.

Something brushed her side and hung over her back. Twilight jumped slightly before recognizing the rainbow mane and cyan coat next to her. She didn't care why Rainbow Dash was here of all times, but she didn't care. She sobbed into the neck of her friend until there was nothing else left to cry.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours later? Twilight eventually calmed down enough until she hiccuped into her friend. Rainbow Dash was rubbing her back soothingly, slowly bringing Twilight down from her emotional high. "Twilight," Rainbow mumbled, breaking the small silence present. The unicorn found solace in her friends voice. She had not heard it in a month at least. She looked up into the rose eyes of her friend. "you're not alone in this. Everypony is feeling pain, feeling the pain of you not there. This isn't you Twilight, this isn't you. Applejack misses you, Rarity misses you, Fluttershy misses you, Pinkie misses you, Spike misses you too Twi."

Slowly, Rainbow detached herself from Twilight, placing her guitar case on the ground. Twilight gawked at the instrument as Rainbow took it from the case and hooked the strap around her wings and shoulder and sat down. Twilight didn't know Rainbow played the guitar, hay she didn't know if Rainbow did anything else but stunt flying and reading the Daring Doo series.

"I miss you, remember that." Rainbow grinned at Twilight before playing strumming the acoustic guitar. Twilight couldn't help but grin as well.

[[[S]]]

Slowly, Luna's moon circled overhead whilst Rainbow was finishing her song. Twilight didn't know how many songs Rainbow Dash had played and sang for her. She had lost count after sixteen songs and that was maybe half an hour ago.

"Love is Louder." She finished, placing down her guitar. Twilight was slightly surprised on how far Rainbow was willing to go. Twilight got up from her spot and walked over to the Pegasus mare before hugging her.

"I will Rainbow, I always will." Rainbows grin stretched out across her face as she hugged Twilight back as well.

"Rain...bow" Twilight squeaked out.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not...just...going to get over...a break up if you keep this...up." Rainbow let go as soon as Twilight finished.

"Hehe," Rainbow mumbled, scratching the back of her head. "Woops,"


End file.
